


Sleipnir : the birthplace

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Asgardian Loki, Birth, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Multi, Other, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post rape Loki and the birth of Sleipnir</p>
<p>Part of my one shots series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir : the birthplace

Sleipnir : the birthplace

For months following his incident with the builder's stallion Loki had been in the form of the mare that enticed him. After the stallion broke his traces, chased the mare down into the forests of Asgard Loki was forced upon and torn on penetrative actions. The only human word to describe it was rape; though this was Loki's punishment he felt violated in the worst way. After their copulation Loki was left as a mare alone, hind legs shaking from the force of the stallion's vigour. The mare had tears to her vaginal walls and the slowly drying trickle of semen down between her legs. Streams of semen dried to Loki's fine coat, creating ugly translucent veins upon her flesh that wore a smell enough to wrinkle up Loki's muzzle.

Loki stayed in the forests for months after the rape from the builder's stallion and week by week his stomach swelled. Gestation was fast and Loki felt heavy, swollen and desperate to rid himself of this internal parasite. A usual gestation for an equine was approximately eleven months but Loki had taken to full term in under half that. His stomach had dropped and there was a steep, visible curve along the mare's belly as the offspring shifted ready to birth. Loki felt no maternal affection towards the creature he carried, no sense either that such feelings would ever be ignited even so close to giving birth to it. And it was just that, an it. Not a baby, nor a child or a mother's progeny; to Loki it was simply a parasitic thing left behind by his rapist.

One night though following a particularly heavy rainfall, Loki had been grazing close to the thicket of trees which had been his home for a while when he felt something. There was a twinge in his stomach and Loki perked up, ears shifting from one direction to the other and he curved his neck round to nose at his own distended stomach. He made a soft nicker sound, body curving round and Loki moved uncomfortably again. Loki's hooves were planted hard into the dirt and he gave a nip to his own stomach, just shy of the flank. Whatever it was, it was coming.

The mare moved away painfully from where he'd been grazing to seek out cover from the rain underneath the trees. Within hours Loki's contractions had increased ten fold, each one rippling through his body forcing Loki to near enough collapse to his side. He was in a lot of pain, all four limbs pushing and thrashing at the dirt as his sole means of outlet. Equally the mare's coat was a sheen of anxiety rendered in sweat, his breathing shallow and flanks tense with nervous feelings. Soon enough the mare's water broke and tail was shifted out of the way to allow the foal to pass. Loki's thighs were wet with gelatinous fluid from the first gush of birthing liquid, congealed with a little blood too.

The birth was messy, it hurt and Loki could only push as his vaginal walls were stretched by the first emergence of his offspring. He shuddered, making another heave to push out the thing he'd been carrying all these months. First came the front legs with the foal's head tucked between them, a second push and Loki finally got the thing out. At first he didn't bother to look round since there was another contraction and out slithered the mass of afterbirth from Loki's uterus. He was exhausted and wanted to never relive such a horror ever again however Loki perked up, disturbed by the instincts shifting around. Then he set eyes on his offspring for the first time.

Loki acted on instinct, not caring apparently for the earlier feelings of disgust and he began to lick the foal's coat clearing off the fur. The trickster's first son had a light grey coat, dappled in places with darker spots and no less than eight legs. Four on the front and four at the back that Loki's eyes took in as he tended to his foal. After cleaning off the amniotic fluid Loki nudged the youngster, encouraging him to stand since his immune system would need the colostrum from his mother's milk. Loki intended to let him feed as any mare would do and slowly, eventually the foal stumbled to his feet and started to take his first vital drinks from mother Loki.

The name itself was already set in Loki's mind as his son suckled at him for milk. He turned to his son and affectionately nosed at him, "you will be Sleipnir" Loki whispers and felt the pangs of a maternal bond forming for the first time.


End file.
